


Realisation

by Sapphic_Wondering



Category: Grace and Frankie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Wondering/pseuds/Sapphic_Wondering
Summary: Frankie is going to leave for Santa Fey with Jacob, Grace realises her feelings for Frankie.





	

Grace sat down on the couch wiping hot tears away from her face. She knew it was for the best, her and Frankie couldn't be living there forever but she felt an overwhelming sadness rush through her. She thought of when she had wanted nothing more than to be alone in the beach house but this sadness she felt losing Frankie was debilitating. She was alone.

Grace got off the couch and went to make herself a cup of tea to try and   
calm herself down. She filled up the kettle and got a tea bag painfully slowly, her body paralysed with fear of what was to come in the life that she was going to live alone. When Grace opened up the fridge to get milk she saw Frankie’s half eaten packet of tater tots and realisation and shock hit her like a big frothy wave crashing in the sea. She was in love.

Grace breathily spoke out loud to herself, “What am I doing?!”  
Her body was alight with desire and hope. She shakily rushed for the keys to her car, popped up her collar and straightened her pants.   
As she started her car her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was in love with Frankie and never wanted to be without her again.  
Grace drove fast with purpose as she planned in her head what she would say. She was looking out for Jacob’s truck, her mind racing with joy, desire, and uncertainty. What if Frankie turned her down, after all Frankie was with Jacob not her. 

There was the back of Jacobs truck just over the next hill. Her legs felt numb. Grace drove past them and honked the horn, pulling onto the side of the road. Frankie jumped out of the car and ran to Grace her multicoloured skirt flowing behind her.   
“What are you doing here Grace? Is someone hurt, is it Bud, is it Coyote?” “It's Coyote isn't it?” Frankie said frantically without taking a breath, her hands flying in all directions.  
“No it's me.” Grace said periodically looking at the ground. “I don't want you to go to Santa Fey….. I can't live without you.”   
Frankie’s skin went pale. She knew Grace was being genuine but she said, “I've can't do this, not now. I'm with Jacob, he loves me.”  
“Please Frankie.” Grace said, a thin line of tears in her eyes.  
“You told me to go. You wanted me to go.” Said Frankie.  
Grace took a deep breath and told Frankie how she didn't want her to go but didn't want Frankie to resent her for the missed opportunity, she told her of the ‘tater tot realisation’ and of her desire for her.  
They looked deep into each others eyes and there was silence for a moment until Grace spoke in a voice commanding, but little more than a whisper. “I'm in love with you.” 

Jacob was the sweetest man Frankie had ever known apart from Sol. But he was not right for her and she knew it deep down.   
Frankie paused for a second and took a step towards Grace.  
They were the only people in the world for a moment, they couldn't here the sound of cars whizzing past or the sound of Jacob honking the horn.  
Frankie's hand intertwined into Grace’s soft hair and she saw deep into the hopefulness of her eyes. They kissed deeply and passionately as if a promise was being exacted from them both. Frankie pulled away melancholically because she was not without guilt for Jacob.   
“Wait here.”

Frankie did an awkward run towards Jacobs car.   
“Im so sorry Jacob, you will always have a special place in my heart, Santa Fey will be perfect for you.” Frankie said, grabbing her bags from the boot and kissing him on the cheek. He was shocked he only looked at her with a bewildered and confused look before giving a small smile and saying, “ Goodbye Frankie.”   
She ran towards Grace’s car, her body animated once again.

The two women hugged and then put Frankie's bags in the back of the car and drove away, back to the beach house.

Upon arriving at the beach house, they both rushed inside.  
Grace threw her body into Frankie's and kissed her softly but with hunger for Frankie, she couldn't believe this was happening.

Frankie hadn't even imagined in her wildest dreams that being with Grace was even an option. She was free spirited and a you only live once person where as Grace on the other hand was uptight and the straightest person ever. Kissing Grace’s soft, supple lips was like fulfilling a desire of hers that she didn't even know she had.   
When they kissed it felt as though they had kissed a million times before yet it was always fresh and exiting.

"I'm so lucky." Frankie murmured to Grace, "But what made you change your mind and come and get me, I would have gone to Santa Fey with Jacob if you hadn't have come."  
They both sat down on the couch next to each other, their fingers loosely intertwined. Grace's heart felt as though it would explode and like it was being gently pulled towards her stomach.  
"Do you remember when you jumped into my bed for the second time after the robbery?" Grace questioned. "I made such a fuss but it was nice, you tossed and turned and mumbled in your sleep but your presence made me feel more loved than I have in my entire life. I had always assumed that it would always just be the two of us here together so when you said you might be leaving I felt like my security of a future with you was gone. Although I didn't want to be selfish and force you to stay here with me what can I say, I'm selfish."  
"And all this time I thought I was the only one." Frankie said, her spirit back, putting her hand on Grace's thigh. She wanted to say I love you, I love you, I love you, if only to hear it out loud, but she resisted. Although she knew she had a lot of power in their relationship she didn't want to scare Grace off, she also knew she was prone to overthinking and over analysing things.

Frankie and grace were both so peaceful as they sat holding each other intimately, their bodies flawlessly intertwined, but they knew that there were still questions.   
What would they tell everyone, the ex wives of their gay husbands turned out to be in love with each other?  
How confusing, but then again what does anyone matter when they have each other.

That night they both stayed in Frankie's room, the coloured walls and trinkets surrounding them as they slept together peacefully.


End file.
